1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw blades such as band saw blades, circular saw blades and hack saw blades which are used for bandsaw machines, hack saw machines and circular saw machines to cut metallic materials. More particularly, the present invention pertains to blades of this type having a novel form and arrangement of teeth which increase cutting rate and blade life, decrease cutting noise and vibration, resist deviation from their normal cutting course and have high tooth strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several kinds of saw blades such as bandsaw blades, hack saw blades and circular saw blades which are used in metal cutting machines such as bandsaw machines, hack saw machines and circular saw machines to cut metallic materials. As a matter of course, it is desired that such a saw blade have a high cutting rate and a long life and make a cutting action with reduced noise and vibration without deviating from its normal cutting course. These features are desired in saw blades especially for cutting materials such as stainless steels and metal alloys which are generally hard and tough and are mostly subject to work hardening. In order to satisfy these desires, it has been heretofore attempted to improve the blade materials and also tip cutting edges of saw blades with cemented carbides. However, the conventional saw blades have failed to improve in cutting rate and life, reduce cutting noise and vibration and resist deviating from their normal cutting course especially for cutting difficult-to-cut materials. Although the conventional saw blades are able to cut easy-to-cut materials at higher cutting rates with longer lives, they are still unable to cut easy-to-cut materials with reduced noise and vibration without deviating from their normal cutting course. For example, a saw blade disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,528 has been improved in teeth strength, but it cannot cut into difficult-to-cut materials but will have a tendency to only scratch them even with a large feeding force with a result that work hardening will occur to cause a lower cutting rate and more noise and vibration.